Miedo a flor de piel
by Jaizmar
Summary: Estas asustada y en lo unico que piensas es en lo que pasara, en la desesperación recorriendo cada poro de tu piel. El temor es el peor contricante que una persona pueda llegar a tener, y ese mismo sentimiento es el que experimentaba ahora mismo Kushina Uzumaki.


_Miedo a Flor de Piel._

Todo estaba oscuro... Daba miedo el solo pensar que estaba sola en ese horrible lugar y que su esposo se había perdidó y no sabía donde.

Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese haber pasado a él y de lo que le podría pasar a ella también. Dobló a la esquina a paso lento, temerosa de lo que se encontraría, pero suspiro alivada al saberse sola, aunque ese pensamiento luego la perturbó.

Estaba sola. En ese tétrico lugar y no sabía si Minato estaba bien, quería ser positiva y continuar sin preocupaciones algunas, pero era inevitable no preocuparse en una situación así, era inevitable sentir miedo y temblar de la impotencia.

Sollozó en el silencio devastador de ese lugar, en el que lo unicó que se escuchaba eran sus sollozos de impotencia y miedo, pero se detuvó.

Todo... Se detuvó.

Volteó su mirada, y lo que vio la dejo aterrada, era... Era simplemente aterrador, su mirada viajo por todo el lugar buscando una salida pero nada. No había nada que la salvara de lo que se avecindaba.

Se empezó a mover, y ella solo retrocedio a cada paso que daba su "acompañante".

– P-por favor, n-no me haga daño. – Suplicó con la respiración agitada, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, y que la sangre ya no le bombeaba por su cerebro.

Su acompañante no dijo nada, permanecia callado en la oscuridad del lugar, mientras ella se daba por vencida. Dejó de pensar por un momentó, y sintió que eso seria lo ultimó, cuando su mirada detecto una pequeña salida al otro lado de la habitación.

No tenía opción, era todo o nada, si tenia que ocurrirle algo... Sería fuera de ese lugar, sería como Dios mande. Se arriesgaría... No tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar más que esa.

La unica salida para su libertad, era esa, muy cercana a su acompañante, pero fuera como fuera, no había otra opción más que esa.

Se tenía que llenar de valor, lo que haría no era algo de todos los dias, y tampoco que lo fuera. Respiro ondó, y su mirada cambió de miedo a una de determinación, estaba nerviosa, eso no lo podía negar pero era su unica portunidad, y tal vez la última.

Corrió por toda la habitación para hacer que su acompañante la siguiera, y cuando lo logró comenzó a evadirlo para poder salir de esa habitación.

No podía permitirse que todo terminara así para ella.

Y lo logró, pudo salir pero aún "su acompañante" la seguía de cerca, con un hacha en su mano.

Seguía avanzando tratando de perderlo por todo el lugar, y mientras más avanzaba escuchaba voces, escuchaba gritos... De miedo, parecían los gritos de personas siendo torturadas, escuchaba las risas macabras de personas juntó al sonido de una motocierra segudó de gritos de dolor.

Era espeluznante, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitierón, vió hacía atras viendo que ya nadie la seguía, pero al voltear nuevamente su mirada al frente, se encontro con una imagen aterradora que jamás podria borrarse de su cabeza.

Era el cuerpo de una persona... Muerta. Tenía las tripas por fuera, colgando de su cuerpo, mientras un charco de sangre se esparcía por el suelo.

Contuvó la respiración y cerró los ojos, quería salir de hay, quería ver a Minato nuevamente, y abrazarlo tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Abrió los ojos y vió una luz a lo lejos... Avanzó esperanzada, pero cuando traspasó la luz, no estuvó fuera de ese lugar, solo se encontró en otra habitación oscura nuevamente.

Se dejó caer al suelo callendó de rodillas y cerró los ojos dejando que densas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas, gimoteó desesperada. Y se asustó aún más cuando sintió un jalón.

Iba a voltear, pero no pudó, no quería ver que era lo que le esperaba. Pero pronto sintió que la jalaban nuevamente pero esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que su cuerpo se acercara a la dirección desde donde la jalaban.

Y luego... Un tercer jalón, más fuerte que el anterior. Cerró los ojos ante una luz que le encegeció la mirada por un momento, y luego abrió temerosa los ojos.

Encontrandose fuera de aquel lugar, pero instintivamente alzó su mirada hacía arriba, mirando atentamente los ojos de aquel que la había ayudado.

Se abalanzó a los brazos de su rubio hiperactivó mientras sollozaba en su pecho, estaba féliz de haber salido y de no tener que volver a ese horrible lugar.

– Mmm... Kushina... ¿Porque lloras? – Preguntó Minato preocupado por su esposa tratando de calmar su llantó.

– Y-yo... T-tuve tantó miedo.– Gimoteó Kushina calmandose un poco.– ¡¿Como se te ocurre dejarme sola?!– Exclamó Kushina ya mas calmada reclamandolé a Minato.

– L-lo siento. Y-yo solo...– Minato no pudo continuar cuando sintió los labios de Kushina sobre los suyos, en un beso desesperado.

– No importa. Lo que importa es que ya todo paso.– Dijo Kushina separandose de Minato.– Y que no volveremos jamás a este lugar.– Dijo firme ante su decisión.

– Esta bien, vamonos a la casa entonces.– Le respondió Minato tomandó a Kushina de la mano y alejandose de ese lugar.– ¡Pero pasemos antes por el Ichiraku!– Exclamó Minato apresurando el paso jalandó a Kushina trás el.

Se estaban alejando. Pero antes de salir de hay, Kushina dio una ultima mirada a "La Casa del Miedo" prometiendose a si misma el jamás volver a ese lugar tan espantoso.

**_~ The End ~_**


End file.
